


Luna and Hermoine the never thought of perverts

by Sluttomen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Hyper Scat, Leather Kink, Scat, Squirting, Sweat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttomen/pseuds/Sluttomen
Summary: Hermoine and Luna could not be more different. Hermoine especially never really thought good of Luna.But after she joined Dumbeldoor's army she learns more about Luna's character.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. How it starts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this story contains scat do not read if you don't know what scat is.

Hermoine was alone in the Gryffindor common room. They have Christmas vacation but she is not at all in the mood for Christmas.  
She had got a letter from her parents that they are getting divorced. This is the only reason why she stayed in Hogwarts. She and Luna are the only two students in Hogwarts with the teachers and Umbridge.  
She did not know why Luna would stay in Hogwarts when there is Umbridge.  
On autopilot, Hermoine leaves the common room and starts walking through the castle. After a while, she notices that her feet took her to the library. I could use some distraction. Thinks Hermoine as she steps inside.

She walked over to a table with a book about the history of Gringotts and was surprised to see Luna already sitting at the table. Not reading the book in her hand Luna dreamy looked out the window.  
"Hello, Luna." Says Hermoine and sits on a chair opposite Luna. "Oh hello. how is it going?" Asks Luna. Instantly Hermoine answers "good and you?"  
Luna just stared at Hermoine which made her quite uncomfortable. Then she slowly started speaking. "No, tell me what is wrong?" Hermoines blood freezes. Is it so easy to see through her mask?  
"What do you mean?" She says with a fake smile on her face. "Hermoine I noticed that something is wrong with you in the last DA meeting. But now I'm sure that something in your personal life is wrong.  
Hermoine could not believe it. "How do you notice that?" "It does not matter how. If you want to talk about it I am here." Her dreamy voice gone sounding really serious about the last sentence.  
Hermoine looks at her and a crazy thought went through her head. So crazy that she would not even think twice about it, but because it is Luna and not somebody else, it could actually be true.  
"Luna?" Hermoine askes shy "Why did you stay in Hogwarts?" Luna with her dreamy tone back answers "Well I wanted to know if you are feeling bad."  
"Wow... thank you, Luna." Hermoine says. "There is just too much going on at my home so I'm staying here."  
Luna nods "Now I finished that goal. My second goal now is to make your vacation as enjoyable as possible." She smiles at Hermoine and she smiles back.

The next days they were hanging out all the time. Around Luna Hermoine was carefree. Sometimes she just is too much focused on facts and information and forgets about having fun.  
She also has fun hanging around with Harry and Ron but it is good to have someone female to talk to.

One night Hermoine was sleepless in her bed thinking about her parents and she fled the Gryffindor tower. She really did want to talk to Luna now.  
She ran to the common room of Ravenclaw. Luna showed her the room a few days ago. She reached the bronze door knocker in the shape of an eagle.  
With a singing voice, he askes her. "Why are masks scary?" Hermoine had to think a little "I think because you can't see the emotions of the masked person. You never know if their intent is good or bad."  
"Good answer." And the door opens. She quickly runs up the stairs. She stops when she sees that the door to the girl's dormitory is open and light is coming out from it.  
Then she heard Luna breathe hard. Hermoine runs as fast as she can to the door her wand in her hand. She slams the door open and aims with her wand into the room.  
Then her jaw drops as she sees Luna lying on her canopy. She was completely naked and seemed to be tired her Wand was buried halfway in her pussy. When Hermoine enters the room she uplifts herself and the wand in her pussy shoots out lubed with her pussyjuice. "Oh, I'm sorry Luna." Says Hermoine and turns around "Hermoine wait!" says Luna "What is going on?"  
"I wanted to talk to you but I don't want to disturb you." It was really weird seeing her best friend like that.  
"You do not disturb. I just finished before you came to me." Hermoine did not answer but also did not walk away. "Hermoine you wanted to talk about your problems with me right?"  
Hermoine says "Yes." And tears are filling her eyes. "Tell me everything." Luna stood up and led Hermoine to her bed and they sit next to each other

Hermoine tells Luna everything about her parents and she just sits there and listens to her. After Hermoine ended she does just Hug her and pat her back "It will all turn out well you have a lot of friends." After the naked Luna hugs her, a warm feeling is distributing in her body. "Thank you for listening Luna. Do you not care that I can see your whole body and you cant see mine?"  
"No why would I care that you see me naked your my friend you would not make fun of me." She says in her dreamy voice. "I think I have to get naked too." Says Hermoine with a smile and she stands up.  
She takes her Pajama pants and pulls them down. Her butt was big and her labia was a bit hanging. Then she takes off the shirt and her B cups tits bounce a little.  
"Now we can talk even."

Hermoine notices that Luna looks at her body. Almost studying it. Hermoine does now realize that she has not really looked at Luna's body.  
She looks down at Luna her breasts are cute but a little bit smaller than hers. Now her eyes wander down to the fat ass she had to offer. It has the perfect proportions from waist to ass.  
Now she looks at Lunas pussy. It was cute had a few blonde pubic hairs on the labia but overall was not that long.   
"Hermoine you are so beautiful." and as Luna says that Her pussy swels and her labia is opening up. Hermoine knows that the mons in the pussy swel when they are erect.  
"You are also beautifull Luna." "Hermoine I said I'm going to make your vacation as enjoyable as possible." She stands up and kneels in front of Hermoine. "And I'm going to do that."  
"Ohhh Luna." Moans Hermoine after Lunas tongue enters her pussy. "Slurp slash slluuuuurp." Luna passionately sucks and licks Hermoines pussy.   
Hermoine never felt this good "SHHlurp do you feel good?" hears Hermoine between her legs. "Oh fuck yes" Luna continues licking her cunt.

"Luna I never had sex in my live before." Luna gets even more passionate at licking. "This is my first time and I would not want to do it with someone else."  
Luna now is playing with her own cunt but still furyesly licking Hermoine. "Luna i never noticed how hot you are before." Hermoine feels how she is getting closer to cumming.  
"Ohh Luna you made the last days pleasant and now you are making me feel amazing." She now is so close. "Luna I Love you!" Says Hermoine at the brink of cumming.  
Luna stops and stands up. Her face bright in hope. "Do you really love me?" Hermoine feels how her orgasm slowly drifts away. "Yes Luna i love you!" says she paniking a little.  
She had to cum and the first thing that comes in her mind was peeing. She has only masturbated on the toilette before and it always turned her on hearing the other girls pee.  
"Luna do you have to pee?" "What?" "Pleas just pee on the spot if you can!" Luna looked confused but right in front of Hermoine yellow pee spurts out of Lunas cunt and hits the ground and their feet.  
Hermoine now fingers her pussy rapidly. "Fuck fuck FUUUUUCK!" And white squirt hits the yellow pee. Still peeing Luna walks over to Hermoine and they kiss each other.

Their first kiss they both were leaking bodyfluids.


	2. Luna awakens

After their first time, Hermoine and Luna both sat on the Griffindor table the next morning. They talked happily and carelessly about this and that. They said that they will keep their new relationship a secret.  
Not because they are scared that their friend would not understand more they don't want the Slytherins or Umbridge to know.  
Hermoine looks up to the teacher's table with Umbridge who looks angry at them. She probably thinks they are planning something evil to destroy the ministry of magic.

"Hermoine?" "What oh sorry Luna I got distracted what did you say?" "I just said that I am a little bit jealous of you because you can squirt."  
Hermoine smiles at her "I am sure you also have the ability to squirt." "But I never did it before." She says a bit sad.  
"You just have not found your special preference. but I will help you find it." 

The next days they had lots of lots of sex and every time they tried something new. Luna enjoyed everything because of Hermoine but the thing that just makes her wet even thinking about was still not found.

"Don't worry." Says Hermoine. "We will find something." Luna and Hermoine are walking through a corridor. "How did you find out about your preference Hermoine?"  
"I was just one time masturbating in the toilet and suddenly a group of girls got in. They started peeing and my pussy has gotten wet by the sounds when they left I instantly came and had one of the best orgasms. Before I met you of course." Says Hermoine. Luna thought about it and then says. "Maybe we don't need to search it eventually it will find me."  
"And because of that, I love you!" Hermoine takes Luna and kisses her strong.  
"What do we have here?" With a falsely sweet voice, Dolores Umbridge came out of the teacher's room. "Miss Granger? Miss Lovegood? Explain!"  
Hermione's face went completely pale. "We did just..." "It looked to me as if you kissed Miss Lovegood." Did Umbridge interrupt her. "Did she force you to do it miss Lovegood?"  
"No, she did not." Says Luna scared. "No worries you can tell me if the mudblood molested you."  
Hermoine did not think she could Hate Umbridge even more. She tries to punish her for nothing. "No, I wanted her to kiss me!" Says Luna.

Umbridge smiles "Is that the case?" She takes her wand out and aims it at Luna "Incarcerous!" Ropes are flying out of the wand tiing Luna and she falls on the ground.  
"Luna No!" more ropes are now slinging around Hermoine's Ankles they drag her in the air. "You two are in a relationship. I expect more from you miss Lovegood."  
The ropes slowly carry Hermoine over Luna. They pull Luna's mouth open and Hermoine's ass is now hovering directly over it. "What are you doing asks Hermoine scared?"  
"Shut up you stupid mudblood! Diffindo!" And Hermoine's pants and panties rip open. Umbridge pressed a finger against Hermoines hairy asshole and says "Let's see if your girlfriend wants to kiss you after she had to taste what mud really tastes like. "What are you doing stop!" "It is a little experiment to test how strong your love is." With a sadistic smile, she points her wand at Hermoine's Butt.  
"Alvum motus!" 

Hermoine feels the sudden urge to shit and her asshole instantly starts to gape. "No, I am so sorry Luna. Please forgive me." Tears rolling down her cheeks. And then a big turd off many little turds together is pressing out of her shithole and splitting into their individual parts all quickly falling in Luna's open mouth. "Ohh why won't it stop?" cries Hermoine ass her turd slowly turns into diarrhea.  
It splatters loud on Lunas face burring her under her shit. Umbridge made a bright girly laugh "She is never gonna talk to you again!" And with that, she leaves still laughing the ropes slowly loosen.

Hermoine gets her wand out and says "Tergio!" All the shit on Lunas face got sucked away. "I am so sorry Luna. I bet you hate me now."  
"Hermoine I think I just found two new preferences!" And she herself seems at least as confused when she says that like Hermoine after hearing that.


	3. Fleeing into the room of regardes

"What?" Hermoine was completely confused. "I don't know why but it was actually an amazing feeling when you did it on me."   
Hermoine looked at Luna and knew she was lying that Hermoine doesn't feel bad about it. It made her love Luna even moor but they are not safe in Hogwarts around Umbridge.  
"Luna we have to flee! But where?" "Isn't that obvious the room of regards?" Answers Luna. Hermoine took Luna's hand to help her stand up and they went to the seventh corridor.  
They walk around in circles and think "We need a place to live." Then a door appears.  
They opened it and went inside It was a pretty beautiful house with a big livingroom one bedroom with a kingsize bed, a kitchen with no food, and a bathroom.

They gaze upon their new home. Luna says "What will we eat there is no food." Hermoine has an idea and says "Dobby." PENG The little elf appeared before Hermoine.  
"The miss and friend of Harry Potter has called?" "Dobby would it be problematic if you support us something to eat for an unknown time?"   
He bows "No miss I will cook the best meals for you two!" "Thank you, Dobby." He disappears again.

"We have that problem solved and now you have to explain yourself." Says Hermoine and turns back to Luna. "What?" Asks Luna dreaming.  
"You can say what you want but I know you only said you liked what happened because you don't want to hurt me." Says Hermoine with crossed arms.  
"Please believe me!" Says Luna begging.   
"Can you prove it?" Asks Hermoine "You always need, prove! Or you don't believe in something but fine I will show you!" She grabs her wand strips completely naked.  
When all her clothes are gone, she supports herself with one hand, her feet, and splits her legs, that Hermoine can see her cute asshole and her swollen cunt.  
Then she aims the wand at herself and says "Alvum motus!" Piss flies directly on Hermoine and a big long shit snake falls hard to the ground. Luna sniffs loud and then moans as more pee and shit leave her body. Two more turds leave her when the pee rain on Hermoine stops.

"You really meant it!" Hermoine was in a half disgusted half excited mood. "Hermoine my cunt is getting wet at the thought of getting punished for pooing. Punish me please!"  
Hermoine had to do it. Luna would do the same thing for her. What would be a punishment for shitting on the floor?  
Oh, I know. She walks over to Luna with her lower body still exposed from the punishment from Umbridge. 

"Look at what you did you stupid bitch!" Pointing to the massive mess luna made. "You can't shit on MY floor!" She steps on Luna's stomach with her shoe.  
With a lot of excitement and a little bit of fear in her voice, Luna asks. "What are you..." PFLART!!! Hermoine pressed Luna to the ground and her ass crushes the mountain of shit.  
"Take that you ugly whore!" And Luna moans and slaps her pussy as her big butt was covered in her own shit.

It made Hermoine happy to see how much Luna liked her domination. An itchy feeling was now coming from her own asshole and she remembers that she did not clean her ass because they instantly fled into the room of regards. She takes out her wand and summons handcuffs. "This will stop you from Masturbating!" Hermoine had to laugh at the horrified expression on Luna's face.  
She puts the handcuffs on Luna behind Luna's back and then walked back infron of her. 

"Luna you are no more than a toiletpaper! and she turns her big ass in Lunas face. Her hairy asshole still covered in diarrhea. She sqats down on Lunas face and feels her tongue on her rim.  
"Ohh yes suck it all off!" Then she starts bouncing on Lunas face. "How do you like that?" Asks Hermoine. The answer came instantly with a big amount of squirt shooting out of Lunas pussy.


	4. Holidays are over but not for Hermoine and Luna

The Holidays are over and Harry Potter is back in Hogwarts. Under the invisibility cloak, he walks down the corridor to where he knows the room of regards is.  
Then he thinks I need a place where two lesbians can live. The door in the hard wall appeared and he opened it.

"WHO IS THERE? SHOW YOUR SELF!" Hermoine jumped off the sofa and aims at the door, which opened without warning. "Hermoine it is me!" Says Harry and pulls down the invisibility cloak as he closes the door. "Oh, Harry!" She storms to Harry and hugs him. "Hermoine why did you not tell me that you are lesbian?" He asks with a sad undertone.  
Hermine steps back and looks ashamed. "Sorry, Harry we just were too scared that the slitheryn's or Umbridge would find out." Now Harry looks around in the room and says. "But why are you hiding in here and where is Luna?" "Harry Umbridge found out and we knew that she would never stop punishing us until our love dies so we fled in here." "What did she made you do?" Asked Harry fearfully. He knows Umbridge's punishments. "I will tell you later. Luna is in her secret room. She does come back in a few minutes." "Secret room?" Asks Harry  
"Yes, we both have a secret room to work on some stuff for our relationship." Says Hermoine as if it is the most natural thing ever. "Do you want to see it?"  
"Wait you want to show me your secret room?" Asks Harry completely overwhelmed by this conversation.  
"Only Luna is not allowed to see mine and I am the only one that is not allowed to see hers." And she walks with Harry up the stairs. "By the way how did you get in here?" "I asked Dobby."

They entered the bedroom and Hermoine walks over to a bookshelf and touches five different book backs. The bookshelf turns and a door appeared.  
They enter the room. Harry was surprised to see it was a big potion brewery. Lots of bad-smelling fumes.  
coughing Harry asks "Hermoine what exactly are you doing in here?" "In a few weeks Luna has her birthday and I'm brewing a present for her." She walks over to a table.  
"I already did finish the recipe." And she shows Harry a little corked cristal bottle with a brown fluid in it. "I'm only making more of it."  
"What does it do?" Asks Harry curious. Hermoine looks long into Harry's green eyes. Suddenly she shakes her head. "Sorry, Harry I tell you when you are ready for it."

A big long silence sets in. Hermoine blushes and says "Luna should be back now." They leave the room and walk downstairs where Luna sits on the sofa her legs crossed.  
When she hears footsteps on the stairs she turns her head. "Hermoine I can't do it any more pleas let me... Oh, Harry hi." And a nervous smile appears on her face.  
"Luna, how are you?" Asks Harry and walks over to the sofa. "I'm good thank you. But if you could excuse me for a minute." She stands up and looks over to Hermoine who slowly and hardly noticeable shakes her head.  
She slowly sits down again and it looked quite painful. "Luna are you ok?" Asks Harry concerned. "No I am fine we just have a wrackspurt in here."  
Harry's face relaxes. "Harry would you like to drink something." Asks Hermoine. "Shure but I have to go soon." Hermoine summons three bottles of butterbeer.  
She sits next to Luna on the sofa. Luna sits between Harry and Hermoine and takes a small sip of butterbeer.  
"What happened with Voldemort?" asks Hermoine Harry. He reported what happened to Mr. Weasly and how he thought Voldemort could control his mind. That Snape now gives him okklumentik lessons.  
At that time Hermoine and Harry almost emptied their bottles but Luna almost did not touch hers. "Hermoine can I?" "No Luna!"  
Harry asks "What exactly are you two....?" "Nothing Harry. Luna is just embarrassing me in front of you and I don't like that at all."  
Luna lets her head hang. "I am sorry Hermoine." "You better are!" Says Hermoine with crossed arms.  
Harry looked on his watch. "I have to go." With lots of goodbyes and hugs. Harry leaves the room and goes to the dinner in the great hall.

At the dinner he tells everything to Ron. "How long do you think they will be together?" Asks Ron "I don't think too long they were arguing a lot." Ron looked happier after hearing that.

When the door closed itself after Harry left. They both were quiet for a moment. Then Hermoine turns to Luna and points at her almost full butterbeer. "Drink it all now!"  
"I CANT!" She yells. "You are allowed to pee when you drink it." Luna quickly sits down, takes the bottle, and starts drinking. Hermoines cunt got wet as she looks at luna forcing herself to drink.  
She did not pee for two days now. Luna's eyes are closed in concentration and desperation. "You look so cute when you are struggling." Says Hermoine.  
"Half the bottle to go!" Hermoine looked down on Luna. She can see how Luna found new hope and without spilling anything she finishes the drink.

With a shaking hand she puts the bottle back and asks. "Am I now allowed to go?" "YES, you can go now!" Says Hermoine with a lot of excitement.  
Hermoine looks down at Luna's jeans pants and waits. "Oh no I can't do it anymore I hold back too long!" Says Luna in panic.  
"Are you serious?" Asks Hermoine "YES! Ohhh god!" "Well in that case you just have to..." And Hermoine climbs on top of the table.  
"WHAT? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO?" Asks Luna begging. Hermoine pulls down her pants and panties and aims her wet cunt at Luna "You just have to drink even more!"  
Piss flies into Luna's mouth that opened as soon as she knew what Hermoine was doing.  
Now Hermoine aimed at Luna's tits under her white dress. Her loud pee sound seemed to help Luna because now she moans in relief. Her pants start to get darker in her crotch.  
She presses her legs together and the wet spots quickly disturb up to her knees. They both peed but Hermoine came to an end. The pee sound of Luna also got quieter.  
"Ohh I am full of piss." She spreads her legs again and the pee sound sets in louder than before now. "It feels so good!" Says Luna while Hermoine plays with her cunt.  
pee was filling up under Luna's ass. After a long time, she comes to an end. 

Hermoine views Luna. Her tits and nipples were visible under the wet fabric and she was sitting in a pool of piss. "Stand up baby!"  
Luna lifts herself from the sofa. Piss dripping from her ass. "Show me your beautiful butt." Demands Hermoine. Luna turns around to show her ass which is soaked with pee.  
Hermoine jumps down from the table to take her wand from it.  
She summons a big yellow strapon and hands it to Luna. "Luna keep your wet and dirty clothes on." Then she goes into a doggy position on the brink of the sofa.

Luna puts on the strapon and walks over to Hermoine. She pushes the strapon in Hermoine's cunt and a loud moan was leaving Hermoine. Luna smiled at the moan from her. "You like it when I pee myself?" She asks grabbing Hermoine's waist and starts pushing her back and forward and makes her ride her strapon. "Fuck yeeeees I love it! I love it, baby!"  
Luna now moves her waist too. Hermoines moaning gets louder. Luna now pushes down Hermoine's head into the pool of piss and her moans were stopped by the fluid.  
She keeps fucking Hermoine and after a while, she stops and pulls Hermoine out of the piss pool .  
Hermoine is now gasping for air but she had not much time to recover. Luna climbed on top of the sofa. Hermoine feels the tip of the strapon on her asshole.  
"Luna do whatever you." The strapon enters her asshole. "WANT!" 

With loud slaps, her pissy jeans hammer against Hermoine's ass. Luna lays on Hermoine pressing her down to the pool of piss on the sofa. Hermoine puts her face to the side so she does not drown in Luna's piss. The stench of Luna's pee makes Hermoine go crazy, while her ass gets pounded. "FUCK ME!"  
Luna fucks her harder and harder. The increasing moaning from Hermoine is making her getting close to cumming. "OAAAHHHH FUCK!" screams Hermoine and buried under Luna a Giant Loud fart is making the strapon vibrate pffffRRRRRRRRTTTT.  
After that Luna pulls the strapon out and quickly gets rid of it. She pulls down her trousers and wet of her own piss, her crotch was directly over Hermoine's face.  
She sits down on Hermoine's face and feels her tongue bringing her close to cumming.

Hermoine feels the cunt pressing down on her face and smells this familiar mixture of Lunas cunt and piss. She licks around Luna's labia and joy is flowing through her body.  
As soon as Luna's squirt fills her mouth Hermoine was shooting out her own. After their joint orgasm, they both were too tired to go to the bedroom and just slept on the filthy sofa.


	5. Lunas birthday

Luna opens her eyes sleepy. She needed a moment to realize. That around her joints were big and strong iron chains. That made her hang a few feet over the ground.  
She was wearing nothing but black pantyhose.  
She was in a room with brick walls and sealing. There was no window, there only was a table on the other side of the room with lots of little and one big crystal bottles with brown fluid in them.  
Suddenly a trapdoor opened and a ladder gets lowered down. Luna could not turn the gaze away from the ladder.  
Leather boots are coming down the ladder. Then Luna sees a familiar pale ass passing through the hole. Luna relaxes. It is Hermoine I don't have to worry. But now she feels a new feeling, excitement.  
Hermoine slowly climbs down the ladder and Luna can see her outfit. It was checked from her ass up to her tits where the leather stops.  
She turns around to Luna and the shoulderless outfit made her look strong. she walks over to Luna. They were on eye level because Hermoine was a little bit bigger than Luna.  
Luna wanted to say something but Hermoine kisses her passionately. After their kiss, she says "Happy birthday Luna." 

Luna almost forgot that she had her birthday today. Hermoine walks over to the table with the crystal bottles and grabs the only big one. Then she walks back to Luna.  
"Luna, are you sweating?" Asks Hermoine. "N-n-n-no!" stammers Luna. That is a lie Luna is so aroused that her body was heating up. "Yes, you are! mhhhhh" Hermoine sticks out her tongue and licks under Luna's sweaty armpit. "Hermoine stop that tickles!"  
"I have a present for you." Says Hermoine and shows Luna the bottle.  
"What is it?" asks Luna. "There is only one way to find out." Says Hermoine with a big smile. she opens the bottle and a bad rotten stench fills the room. "Open your mouth baby!"  
Luna opens her mouth for Hermoine to fill it with the stinking fluid. luna drinks the whole bottle.  
"How do you feel?" Asks Hermoine. "There is a weird feeling in my tummy." Luna's belly is getting rapidly bigger. "Wow, Luna you look as if you are pregnant."  
Luna looked down at the Belly and then she moans "Hermoine what does this potion do?"  
Hermoine punches softly against Luna's fat belly. 

It had great impact. "Ohh my ass is filling up!" Says Luna and started sweating even more. And with a wet fart shit spurts into her pantyhose.  
Accompanied by filthy sounds more and more shit is filling up the pantyhose. The shit-filled pantyhose is now pressing very tense at her ass. "Oh no, I'm going to EXPLODE!"  
She closes her eyes and pushes hard. With a loud SIIIIIIIIIRRRRR The pantyhose rip open and the great amount of shit fall on the ground. SPLASH!  
Luna's belly still is pretty swollen. She pinches her eyes together again and lets out an "NGHHHHNNNNNNN!"  
A long hard dark turd emerges from Lunas Asshole. The turd was bigger than her arm and quickly getting longer. It reached almost a meter before it breaks off right under her asshole and falls to the ground on top of the big heap of shit. She pushes again and the rest of the turd flies out of her shithole and is followed by a "PFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRT!"  
Her belly is back to normal size.

"Seemed to be exhausting." Says Hermoine looking at Luna's sweat-covered body. "Yes, it was." Says Luna hard breathing. Hermoine lifts Luna's tits and to her joy, there was a lot of sweat beneath them.  
She licked from one side to the other. "Stop it!" Says Luna. "You like it you dirty bitch! Don't lie to me." Says Hermoine as she looks at Luna's asshole. It was quickly gaping and closing again.  
This was something Luna did when she was excited by something new.  
"Hermoine thank you for this birthday present. 

Hermoine walks two meters from Luna away and says "Don't thank me before I gave you the present completely." She takes her wand out and bents forward.  
When she does that her buttocks press hard against the tight chocked leather stripes. It looked painful but sexy at the same time. "Accio!" Says Hermoine and one of the little bottles flies into her hand.  
She pops the bottle open and drinks it. 

Hermoines hairy rim opens a little and a moment later three big turds shoot out and slap against Luna's tits and belly. The turds did not even have the time to fall to the ground Hermoine already drank the next bottle and more shit shoots out as if Hermoine's ass was a tennis training machine.  
"Take that you bitch!" Says Hermoine as a big turd hits Luna in the face and squirt leaves her pussy. "Oh yes!" Sounds it under the big turd. On the ground before Hermoine empty bottles stack up quickly.  
Every bottle is individual and her Shit reaches from hard and painful when it hits Luna, to soft diarrhea. Hermoine drinks the last to bottles and had to fart hard pffffrrrrrRRRRRRRTT PFRRT pffffff  
A tense silence lies in the room and the Hermoine Says "Luna this is a giant one." With a loud moaning scream, a turd of the length of a broom shoots quickly out and hits Lina in the face slipped down, and stoped on her shoulders where it looked like a necklace. Hermoine turns around to look at what she had done.

Luna was full of shit from head to toes and around her a circle of Hermoine and her own shit lays on the ground. The stench of it is awful. Hermoine summons two dildos.  
"I have a second present for you!" She pushes one in her ass and one in her pussy. Then she says "Mico!" and Luna starts to moan as the dildos start vibrating.  
"Electricity does not work in Hogwarts so I had to invent a vibration spell." 

Before Luna can thank Hermoine an alarm sets in. They fought it was a good idea to have one so that they are warned. Hermoine climbs the ladder up to their bedroom and then she sneaks to the door and looks down into the living room. She sees that Albus Dumbledore stands in the entry. "Hello, Miss Granger can I come in?"


End file.
